<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play With Me! by CaptainParisStarr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849278">Play With Me!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr'>CaptainParisStarr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Somnophilia, Kokichi's a liar, M/M, Urination, Wet Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Shuichi wants to do is sleep, but all Kokichi wants is for them to play. And by play, he means sexually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Play With Me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shuichi felt warm all over. So very, very warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shuichi! Hey, Shuichiiii!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mumbled something that might have been "Go away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww Shuichi! Wake up and play with me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly his eyes slid open, saw the boy who was on top of him, slipped closed again, then flew open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kokichi!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finally! It's so boring when you're asleep!" Kokichi pouted, but Shuichi barely noticed as he realized that Kokichi was completely naked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't mind me." He shifted his hips, taking Shuichi inside himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Shuichi gasped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No? But doesn't it feel good?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi whimpered as Kokichi moved against him; it did feel good, and he was sure that the young psychopath knew full well that he was into men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this wasn't exactly his fantasy, being woken up by a near stranger he can't trust, and who had clearly been molesting him in his sleep. "We aren't like this!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what? Lovers? Boyfriends? Do you really believe that love must exist for sex? Sex is just an exchange of bodily fluids; swapping saliva, and semen. Its motion and release. What is so profound about that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi turned away, his face bright red, and his hands balled into fists by his sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do you really want me to stop? Oh, I'm sorry, is this your first time? Was wittle Shuichi a virgin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's not like I'm raping you. I didn't force this inside your ass or anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi's eyes were drawn towards Kokichi's cock as he played with it. Like the rest of The Ultimate Supreme Leader, it was oddly small and cute, and yet the sight made him shudder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't want to take a cock, do you? See, I'm not forcing you into anything you don't like. I've seen the way you look at me; I know you want to play with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you… you…" He gasped and shuddered again, this time in pleasure, as Kokichi twisted his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, I'm the only one allowed to talk right now." Taking advantage of Shuichi's open mouth, Kokichi kissed him, pushing his tongue into the Ultimate Detective's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why me?" Shuichi spat out, trying to bite Kokichi, but he pulled back laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kee-boy won't play with me. I managed to grab him, and remove enough to see that he is fully equipped, but he refused to let me touch it, much less take it inside me. Oh…" Kokichi finally broke off as something deep within him was hit just right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I peeked at Rantaro at the urinals that first day, and boy was he hung! But then he went and died before I could ask him to play. Kiyo is too feminine for me. Ryoma is too short. Gonta is too innocent, and he could snap me in two by accident. And Kaito bored me last night… but you… mmm…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, is the Ultimate Supreme Leader gay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi laughed. "Not at all; I don't have to be gay to enjoy it up the ass. And why would I risk getting some bitch pregnant only to be hounded for child care the rest of my life? Besides, waking up a girl only to stick it in her is rape, and I'm not into rape."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How hurtful! I already told you; this isn't rape. See, it's twitching inside me. If you need to cum, go ahead. Fill me with your spunk. I'm not a girl; I'm safe to cum inside of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, the urge to cum was already building inside of Shuichi; but Kokichi was wrong, he did want to take a cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, he'd only ever bottomed before, so he was lost in the experience of being the top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How… are… you… so good… at… this…?" Hand tweaked his nipples, and he came a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a thirty year old babyface who takes a new lover every week. In my secret evil organization, all the guys cream themselves just thinking about a chance at my golden ass. You should be honored."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Liar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That hurts! I've only told you the truth… oh whoops, that was a lie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi reminded himself that he could not trust a single word that came out of Kokichi's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Close…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi fell silent, twisting his hips again and again in that sinfully delicious way, and Shuichi knew that if nothing else, Kokichi was telling the truth about having past lovers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… mmm…" Kokichi's back arched as he came, cum spraying in wide arcs all over Shuichi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight was all Shuichi needed, and he came deep within Kokichi, hoping that was a lie to see the look of disgust on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came so hard, that he peed a bit; and the perfect mask slipped a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't like that?" He relaxed more, his hands gripping Kokichi's hips tightly as he flooded the man with piss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! No, no, this isn't fun!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now you know how I feel!" He pulled out, still pissing, and covered the man who had just ignored his feelings and used him for sex in piss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he gathered Kokichi's clothes up, and kicked him out of his dorm room, still naked, not caring if any of the girls were in the main room to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he went and spent an hour in the shower, trying to get the memory of Kokichi's touch off of his skin, before collapsing back into bed to try and get as much sleep as he could before the morning announcement, his last waking thought gratitude that the Monokubs had changed his soaked bedding while he was in the shower.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>